


Paranormal Crime Fighters

by FridaysAt9



Series: Mulder, it's me. [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, phone conversation, s07e06 The Goldberg Variation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridaysAt9/pseuds/FridaysAt9
Summary: Mulder calls Scully to convince her to meet him at the corner of 7th and Hunter.Part of my phone conversations series. A little lovey, dovey. Takes place just before Goldberg Variation.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: Mulder, it's me. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660945
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Paranormal Crime Fighters

**Author's Note:**

> In my head cannon, Mulder and Scully first slept together after Millennium, because really, they are two adults who skirted around the issue for 7 years and they kissed and we are supposed to believe they just went home after that? I don't think so. Also, the look of surprise on their faces in Millennium makes me think that was really their first kiss. 
> 
> Anyway, make sure you check out the other phone convos in this series too. I am really enjoying writing in this format! Hope you like!

“Miss me already”

“Don’t you know it, Scully.”

“Mulder, are you even home yet?”

“Not quite.”

“Did you want to come back?”

“More than anything, but I can’t. I just got a call from the Chicago field office. They’ve got something unexplained for us.”

“Oh really. And what exactly is this unexplained occurrence?”

“I don’t know yet.”

“This sounds very promising.”

[chuckle]

“They want an expert opinion on the case and who would those experts be?”

“Turner and Hooch?”

“No.”

“The Scooby Doo crew?”

[laugh]

“Wrong again. And they were called Mystery Incorporated. Just you know, for accuracy’s sake.”

[laugh]

“Well then I have no idea.”

“They are looking for the expertise of good old Mulder and Scully, paranormal crime fighting duo.”

“Do we really fight crime though, Mulder?”

“Paranormal case busters. Mystery solvers. Alien finders?”

“It’s not aliens.”

“But it could be.”

[playful sigh]

“Alright Mulder, when do we leave?”

“I am just running home to get a few things and then straight to the airport to catch the next flight. Meet me there?”

[pause]

“Can I sleep first? I’m a little worn out. From before.”

“Tell me more.”

“I would, but you insisted on going home, didn’t you.”

“Scully, I couldn’t keep wearing this same suit. If Skinner doesn’t catch us because we do something stupid and he sees, he would definitely figure it out from the smells coming off of me.”

“Maybe you should leave some things here.”

“I’m sorry, what? I couldn’t hear you.”

[sigh]

“Mulder, I know you heard me. Don’t make me say it again.”

“I would like that, Scully.”

“Ok. When we get back. From Chicago.”

[pause]

“So Mulder. I’m going to have to pack, book a flight. This is going to cut into my sleep time, so I have a question for you?”

“Yes?”

“What’s in it for me?”

“What would you like?”

“My choice?”

“You’re choice.”

“Well…”

[pause]

“Am I going to regret this?”

“I think you will love this, Mulder.”

“Ok. Tell me what that Scully heart of yours desires.”

“First, I don’t want to stay in a crappy hotel. I would prefer if we made it back without spending days there in the first place, but if we do have to spend the night, no stained carpets. No magic fingers.”

“I thought you liked the magic fingers!”

“Not as much as your fingers.”

“Oh, I see where this is going.”

“Fluffy bed, Mulder. And a mini bar.”

“I think I could make that happen. Anything else?”

“Dinner. And not take out. No pizza. No Chinese, and while we are at it, no burgers. I want to go somewhere where they serve wine.”

“Scully, are you asking me out on a date?”

“No Mulder, I am laying down the parameters for _you_ to take _me_ on a date.”

“You’re so efficient.”

“Well, one of us should be.”

“I’m going to pretend I’m not offended by that.”

[chuckle]

“Anything else?”

“What happens after dinner is your choice.”

“My choice?”

“Yes.”

“Are you relinquishing control?”

“Ask me again, and I may change my mind.”

“Ok, ok. Uh, I can’t think. There’s too many things going on in my mind at once.”

[laugh]

“Fluffy bed, Mulder.”

“I got it.”

“Ok, I’ll come.”

[pause]

“Mulder, don’t.”

“I wasn’t going to!”

“You were.”

“Ok, maybe I was.”

[pause]

“Ok, Mulder, I’m going to book a flight for the morning and get a few hours of sleep. Be careful ok?”

“I will be. I’ll see you tomorrow at the corner of, uh…”

[pause]

“7th and Hunter.”

“Ok. I’ll call you.”

“I’ll look forward to our date, Scully.”

“Me too, but first, paranormal crime fighting.”

[laughs from both]

END


End file.
